


Lo que desea el Capitán

by CandySherly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/pseuds/CandySherly
Summary: Después del Vahar'ai, Saru y Pike se enteran de una verdad algo impactante. Mientras Saru se enfrenta a sus cambios y a su pasado, Christopher tiene su propia batalla que definirá el futuro de ambos...
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Saru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Lo que desea el Capitán

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra está hecha con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> El siguiente fanfic es una continuación de “El posible predador” como regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida hermanita Mary. ¡Qué cumplas muchos más my dear! Espero te guste, aunque sea un poquito jeje.

Pike recibió una transmisión holográfica de parte de número uno, la Enterprise se encontraba casi lista para su siguiente aventura, sin embargo, el Capitán Christopher Pike aún se encontraba enfrascado en la misión de la búsqueda de Spock y en la extraña incógnita sobre el ángel rojo.   
Número uno termino su informe, pero se quedó mirando fijamente a Pike… como con sospecha.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el Capitán.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - respondió Pike con otra pregunta.

-Tienes la mirada. -número uno entrecerró los ojos y a pesar de ser un holograma podía sentir que Pike se puso tenso.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-La mirada de culpa...

-Número Uno, gracias por el informe del estado de avance de la Enterprise, pero...-dijo Pike dispuesto a cortar la transmisión.

\- ¡Espera! Si es un problema con una chica podría ayudar...eres mi jefe, pero también soy tu amiga...

-No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada con hologramas...

\- ¡Entonces si es eso!

-No.

-Déjame adivinar... ¿Una hermosa chica se te declaró, pero la rechazaste y ahora te sientes culpable de ello? -preguntó divertida la Primer oficial de la Enterprise.

-El hecho de que este sea un canal privado no significa que quiera hablar de mi vida privada. - el Capitán comenzaba a enojarse enserio.

-Capitán...cuénteme, por su bien. Psicológicamente es bueno tener una amiga con quien hablar de sus problemas...

-Creo más bien que” psicológicamente" estás inventando cosas que no son.

-Pobre chica. Y se suma una más a la larga fila de tus rechazos...

-No he rechazado a nadie. - Pike suspiró con fastidio.

-Entonces... ¿Fue a ti a quien rechazaron? -pregunto la chica a modo de broma, pero no esperaba que Pike desviara la mirada de una forma poco propia de él. Casi parecía ¿triste?

-Oh por Dios... ¿Quién, ¿cómo...porqué te rechazarían? -número uno casi gritó la pregunta.

-No...yo no...-la voz de Christopher tembló y el mismo se sorprendió por ello, carraspeó y se recompuso. - No deben utilizarse las transmisiones oficiales para charlas privadas. 

\- Veo que quieres manejar esta situación con hermetismo y lo entiendo perfectamente. También puedo ver que sea lo que sea que pasó...aún lo estas asimilando...-Pike no contestó.

-Ok...bueno, me voy...-siguió número uno. -pero recuerde si necesita ayuda con la chica en cuestión...

\- ¡No hay ninguna chica! - dijo el Capitán impulsivamente, los ojos de la Primer oficial brillaron con interés.

-Si no es una chica... ¿Un chico tal vez? -Número Uno sonrió con malicia al ver como Christopher enrojecida.

-Esperaré su informe la próxima semana o antes si se presenta algún inconveniente. Nos vemos. - dijo Pike antes de cortar la transmisión holográfica. Se sentó en su escritorio y en la soledad de su oficina se llevó las manos a la cabeza enredando sus dedos en su cabello en señal de frustración.   
Había pasado una semana desde el acontecimiento con la supernova y durante esos días apenas pudo cruzar palabra con el kelpiano y únicamente de temas de trabajo.  
Saru lo estaba evitando. Y Pike no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Sabía que lo que pasó entre ellos no podría trascender a un plano más sentimental, fue un momento de vida o muerte y el hecho de que ambos lo hayan disfrutado no significaba nada. Además, todos debían enfocarse en la situación actual que vivían en la Discovery, Pike nunca tuvo tiempo para el amor y eso no iba a cambiar ahora...pero... ¿Por qué se sentía...triste...o era decepcionado? ¡¿Pero decepcionado por qué?! No es como si estuviera esperando algo más.  
La puerta de su oficina se abrió. Michael se acercó y se posó firme ante el de una forma que hacía recordar a los vulcanos cuando solicitan hablar con alguien.

-Capitán ¿Tiene unos minutos?

-Por su puesto. Tome asiento. -Burnham obedeció, se notaba algo incómoda.

-Señor, sobre lo que pasó en el incidente de la supernova...sé que no debería ser yo quien le transfiera esta información, pero el comandante...no desea hablar de ello.

\- ¿Qué información? -Pike ya sabía que Saru no deseaba hablar con él y el que Michael se haya presentado lo confirmaba.

-Es sobre los resultados médicos de la Dra. Pollardd realizados al comandante después del Vahar'ai.

\- ¿Algo de que preocuparse? - preguntó Christopher y mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupado.

-En realidad no. - Michael le entregó un padd en donde se visualizaba el mismo informe que la doctora le había enseñado a Saru.- no hay indicios de daños físicos o psicológicos, Saru no ha presentado malestar.

-Aquí dice que sus patrones de expresión de neurotransmisores muestran una disminución a la respuesta del miedo es decir que… ¿Será el primero en su especie que deje de sentirse en constante estado de miedo? -leyó Pike el informe.

\- Así es...

\- ¿Segura que se encuentra listo para el servicio? Supongo que el comandante debe estar pasando por algo difícil de asimilar.

\- En realidad afirma sentirse mejor que nunca. Quiere investigar más sobre su pasado y los cambios físicos que ha tenido al reemplazarse sus ganglios por espinas.

-Y la información de la esfera podría ayudar.

-Airam y Tilly han descubierto algo...Capitán, Saru se enteró poco después de que en realidad las ondas de sonido en las frecuencias que emitía la esfera fueron las causantes de la respuesta biológica del Vahar'ai...-Michael sonaba algo preocupada.

-Entonces... ¿La esfera aceleró el proceso? Creí que la supernova sólo quería transmitir información no asesinar a mi Primer Oficial...

-En realidad...Saru nunca estuvo en peligro de muerte...

\- ¿Cómo?

-Miles de años atrás...los kelpianos eran como Saru es ahora...Airam y Tilly siguen estudiando los datos, pero Saru cree que fue la influencia de los Ba'ul en mantenerlos como presa el causante de que los kelpianos dejaran de desarrollarse.

-Entonces, el Vahar'ai es un proceso biológico no mortal relacionado con la reproducción ¿Es eso? - preguntó Pike con interés. Michael se removió incómoda.

-Capitán, los datos que se han visualizado únicamente señalan sobre un proceso biológico como parte de su desarrollo...sin relación con la naturaleza reproductiva de los kelpianos...

\- ¿Quiere decir...que Saru nunca estuvo atravesando por un periodo de celo? -Pike preguntó con incomodidad y Michael tragó saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Saru aún desconoce muchas cosas sobre su propio funcionamiento biológico, pero con el análisis de la esfera...él asegura que el Vahar'ai es sólo una forma de evolución...-dijo Burnham con temor a la reacción del Capitán.

El Capitán al principio se puso algo pálido y pensativo. El silencio reinó en la habitación. Si Saru nunca estuvo en celo...eso significaba ... que únicamente tuvieron sexo... ¿Por placer? Era obvio que en ese momento ninguno de los dos sabia eso ¡Creían que lo hacían por una situación de vida o muerte como sucede con el Pon farr vulcano!   
Christopher estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada a Michael quien por cierto era la única que se enteró de lo que pasó entre el Capitán y su Primer Oficial.

-Ya veo...-Pike cuadró los hombros. - ¿Saru me está evitando porque cree que de alguna manera se aprovechó de mí? -Christopher no tenía pensado ser tan directo, pero ya que Burnham parecía estar al tanto de todo y ser confidente del kelpiano tuvo la necesidad de saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Saru podrá ser el primer kelpiano sin miedo en mucho tiempo...pero eso no significa que sus otras emociones se repriman y justo ahora se encuentra muy avergonzado con usted...

-Gracias Burnham, hablaré con él. - dijo Pike y sonrió comprensivo. Y por alguna razón se sentía animado. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que Saru no lo estaba rechazando, sólo estaba apenado por la situación, ¡Porque habían tenido sexo sin que haya sido realmente necesario!  
Planeaba aclarar la situación apenas terminara el turno, pero la charla que Pike deseaba tener con su Primer Oficial se vio interrumpida por la aparición de otra señal roja en Kaminar, el planeta natal de Saru.  
La tensión por ello fue demasiada para el kelpiano quien casi comienza una riña con el Capitán. Finalmente, Christopher accedió a la petición de Saru, pero estaba preocupado ya que aún faltaba compresión completa de los cambios biológicos y de comportamiento por los que el kelpiano estaba atravesando.  
Cuando Saru y Michael volvieron de su expedición, la Discovery recibió una transmisión de amenaza por parte de los Ba'ul...  
-Han tomado algo nuestro. -la voz rasposa y metálica de un ser les hablaba.

\- ¿Qué hemos tomado exactamente? -pregunto el Capitán.

-Un kelpiano.

\- ¿Arriesgaría la vida de su gente por un kelpiano? - los Ba'ul habían amenazado tanto a la población de Kaminar y a la tripulación de la Discovery, la sangre de Pike ardía en enojo.

\- ¡Este kelpiano es nuestra gente y haré lo que sea para defenderlo! - Christopher odiaba la forma en que los Ba´ul se expresaban sobre los kelpianos. Los trataban de seres inferiores dispuestos a acabar con ellos sólo por el hecho de que, si los kelpianos lograban evolucionar, serían ellos los que podrían convertirse en predadores.

Pike tuvo que ordenarle a Saru que deje el puente ya que comenzaba a perder la compostura, pero el Primer Oficial tenía otros planes...se entregó para evitar que los Ba'ul dañaran a su pueblo y a la Discovery. ¡Fue la primera vez que la tripulación del puente vio a Pike tan enojado! ¡Tan dispuesto a destruir a los predadores de los kelpianos! ¡Tan desesperado por recuperar a su Primer Oficial! Christopher es un hombre que siempre ha mantenido la mente en calma, pero esta vez los Ba'ul le colmaron la paciencia.  
Afortunadamente utilizaron las frecuencias activas en la transmisión de la esfera para que la onda de sonido acelere la tasa de respuesta biológica de los kelpianos y los ayude a evolucionar. Y con ayuda del ángel rojo se evitó que los Ba'ul destruyeran a los kelpianos. 

Este incidente quedó registrado como una aventura más que terminaba bien. Ahora los kelpianos podían estar libres del yugo de los Ba´ul y poder avanzar como civilización. La hermana de Saru, Siranna sería la primera embajadora tanto para con la Federación como con sus ex predadores. Deseaba demostrar que su evolución no significaba que los kelpianos perderían el control para acabar con los Ba´ul. Había un largo camino por recorrer y Pike tuvo un temor...si Saru deseaba quedarse en Kaminar para apoyar a su hermana y ayudar a los kelpianos a restaurarse y entablar relaciones diplomáticas con sus ex captores. Si Saru decidía eso, Pike no iba a evitarlo...   
El kelpiano salió de la bahía médica, afortunadamente durante el incidente no sufrió mayores daños, sólo unos raspones. Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación cuando se encontró de frente con el Capitán, no podía dar media vuelta y correr, está vez no iba poder evitarlo.  
Christopher le sonrío de esa manera cálida con la que podría enamorar a cualquiera.  
-Dígame que no voy a quedarme sin Primer Oficial. – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al Capitán y sinceramente era una preocupación real.  
\- ¿A qué se refiere Capitán?   
\- Podrías ser un eslabón esencial para reformar tu civilización, después de todo ya eres un puente entre la Federación y Kaminar…  
\- Ah…bueno… ser diplomático es algo que va más con mi hermana. Ella y los representantes de las aldeas harán un excelente trabajo, además como le dije...ahora mi deber en primer lugar está en la misión de la Discovery. -le dijo Saru.

-Me alegra escuchar eso...- se hizo un corto silencio, Pike necesitaba aclarar las cosas sobre el apasionado encuentro. - Saru, sobre aquella vez...-Christopher quiso aprovechar dado que era el primer momento a solas que tenía con él en bastante tiempo.

-Capitán, me disculpo por ello. - el kelpiano lo interrumpió. - fue una malinterpretación de la situación. Le pido por favor dejemos ese tema cerrado.

-Saru...

-Capitán con su permiso deseo retirarme a mis habitaciones, la Dra. Pollardd me ha recomendado reposo.

-Entiendo...

El kelpiano se fue y Pike se quedó con ganas de seguirlo y aclarar todo y que por lo menos volvieran a tener esa relación amistosa que poseían antes del Vahar'ai...pero no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó de pie mirando a la nada mientras sentía una rara sensación en el estómago....  
Al día siguiente durante el turno que tuvieron juntos se podía notar la frialdad entre ellos. Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que Saru había cambiado por su Vahar'ai y se lo atribuían a ello.  
La sensación que Pike tenía en su estómago ahora se trasladó hacia su pecho... ¿Qué era? ¿Tristeza? ¿Realmente se estaba sintiendo rechazado? Al terminar su turno se dirigió un momento a la sala de recreación, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía caso ya que usualmente iba a ese lugar a charlar con el kelpiano así que mejor se encerró en sus oficinas.  
Christopher repasó mentalmente todo lo ocurrido durante el incidente en Kaminar y admitió que su Primer Oficial le importaba bastante. El kelpiano había pasado por tanto y en vez de romperlo lo había vuelto más fuerte. Deseaba hablar con él, aclarar el malentendido y seguir manteniendo esa relación cordial que se había formado durante el tiempo en que Pike tomó la Capitanía de la Discovery. Pero el kelpiano lo evitaba y no tenía motivos para citarlo en su oficina o en ningún otro lugar. 

-Tal vez debo resignarme a que perdí su amistad. -susurró y suspiró resignado... tomó su Padd privado y realmente no se sorprendió al ver mensajes de número uno.

"Y bien Capitán... ¿Ya se curó de su mal de amores?" -#1

Pike no pensaba responderle, pero por algún motivo lo hizo y le siguió la corriente.

"No, la verdad no quiere hablarme para aclarar la situación" -CP

"¡¡¡Sabía que había algo!!!, no tiene que entrar en detalles, pero te digo que debes hablar con él a como dé lugar"-#1

"No puedo obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere, si quiere limitarse al trato laboral lo respetaré" -CP

"No eres de los que se rinden fácilmente, si puedo adivinar, la razón por la que no quieres actuar es por temor a romper las normas ¿Cierto? -#1

"Puede ser...Sherlock..." -CP  
"No es la primera vez que surge el amor entre compañeros en servicio y definitivamente no es la primera ni será la última vez que surja algo entre un Capitán y un...Primer Oficial(?)" -#1

Pike quedó helado. ¿Cómo podría haberse enterado número uno de lo que pasó con Saru? Su padd vibró con un nuevo mensaje.  
"Nunca me negaste que fuera un 'Él', además sólo podría ser alguien de un alto rango e intelectual para llamar tu atención, alguien con quien pasaras tiempo...además él es tan obvio...creí que nunca te darías cuenta"-#1

"¿Él es obvio? ¿Has hablado con él?" -CP

"Una vez y con eso fue suficiente, no sé qué le hiciste o qué no le hiciste, pero si estamos teniendo esta conversación es porque te importa, no seas cobarde ¡Ve a verlo!"-#1

"Me lo dices como si estuviera enamorado. No lo estoy. Sólo me agrada su compañía" -CP  
"Yo también te agrado y no andas lloriqueando por mi" -#1  
"No lloriqueo" -CP  
"Claro que sí. Al menos dile lo que tengas que decirle y si aun así ya no quiere hablar pues lo aceptas, pero si te lo guardas te puedes arrepentir después...nuestras misiones...no sabemos si todos estaremos aquí mañana" -#1  
Pike no supo que responder a ello...definitivamente no creía estar enamorado, pero deseaba pasar tiempo con su Primer Oficial así que salió de su oficina y se dirigió a las habitaciones de Saru dispuesto a aclarar las cosas.   
Cuando dio vuelta hacia el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones vio a Michael salir del cuarto del kelpiano y por un momento pensó en detenerse, pero siguió avanzando. La chica únicamente lo saludo y siguió de largo. Saru realmente se sorprendió al ver que el Capitán le pedía un momento…a solas…en su habitación… era verdad que su miedo se había reducido, pero Pike lo ponía nervioso sobre todo por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

\- Comandante...

-Capitán, si es por haberme entregado a los Ba'ul me disculpo por desobedecer sus órdenes, pero era la única manera... - Christopher levanto una mano en señal para que deje de hablar.

\- Me alegra que se encuentre a salvo con nosotros, pero no he venido aquí para hablar de eso. Se que malinterpretamos la situación de su Vahar'ai.

-Capitán le pedí que cerremos ese tema...

-Saru escúchame, por favor...-el kelpiano asintió afirmativamente ante lo que parecía una súplica por parte del Capitán. -No debes sentirte avergonzado, creo que fue impactante para ambos saber la verdad sobre su Vahar'ai. Afortunadamente nunca estuvo en peligro a pesar de ser una experiencia dolorosa para ti.

\- Bastante dolorosa...

-Saru...no me arrepiento de acompañarlo durante esa transición...

\- ¡Pero no era necesario! ¡Mis ganglios iban a desaparecer naturalmente! ¿Cómo puede pedirme que no me sienta avergonzado? Debió ser algo desagradable para usted...

\- ¿Cómo que desagradable?

-No soy una hembra humana y considerando los estándares de belleza humanos...debo parecerle algo...

\- ¡No digas una palabra más! – Pike levantó el tono de voz y se acercó más al kelpiano mirándolo fijamente. - Saru...fue algo consensuado entre dos adultos, no me obligo ni fue algo desagradable para mí. Incluso podría afirmar que nuestro encuentro aminoró su dolor e hizo más llevadera su transformación. - ambos recordaron que durante el acto el dolor fue reemplazado por placer...

\- Puede que sea así, pero no era necesario...

-Pero lo hicimos y no podemos cambiar eso. Creímos que era de vida o muerte de otra manera no lo habría hecho y no es porque me desagrade sino porque está en contra del reglamento.

\- ¿Capitán? 

-Te las arreglaste para usar la tecnología de tus captores para escapar de tu planeta, te uniste a la Flota Estelar y supiste destacar, sabes 94 idiomas, eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco incluso podrías reemplazarme en la Capitanía.... ¿Por qué no me agradarías? - Pike usaba un tono similar al que se usa para reprender a un niño, sin gritar y con un toque de ternura.

-P…pero...

\- ¿Pero ¿qué? Estas asumiendo que soy una persona que se siente atraído por "estándares de belleza" eso es muy del siglo pasado...

-No quise insultarlo. Me disculpo...pero la verdad quería preguntarle...con todo lo que ha dicho... ¿Me está diciendo que le atraigo? -preguntó Saru y ahora era el turno de Pike de ponerse nervioso.

-Digo... que me agradas y que no debe sentirse mal por lo que paso. Me ha estado evitando después de los turnos y debo admitir que extraño sus charlas en la sala de recreación.

\- Ah…ya veo…me halaga, pero no creo que nuestra relación vuelva a ser como antes. - dijo en tono de decepción, al parecer la respuesta de Christopher no era lo que Saru esperaba.

-Bueno...yo sólo...

-Capitán...no quiero ser grosero, pero es mejor que deje mi habitación. - el kelpiano prácticamente lo estaba sacando de su cuarto, Pike sintió un nudo en la garganta, no supo qué decir.

-Lo siento. - Christopher se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué era lo que él deseaba? A parte de una amistad, ¿Pike quería más? En ese momento deseo escuchar de voz del kelpiano lo que él deseaba por lo que volvió a ponerse cara a cara con Saru.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó el Capitán con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ¿Esperas que seamos amigos? Sabes que me siento atraído hacia ti...- Saru se acercó más a Pike y este retrocedió instintivamente, Saru había cambiado después del Vahar'ai y algo en su interior disfrutaba de hacer retroceder al Capitán para finalmente acorralarlo entre las paredes llenas de vegetación. 

-Saru...el cambio en su comportamiento...

\- ¿Le asusta? ¿Tiene miedo de que lo que dijeron los Ba’ul sea cierto y ahora sea un predador? -Saru no estaba molesto más bien su voz sonaba algo seductora. Christopher sintió un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo...

-No dudo de ti, pero me preocupas.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le preocupa, Capitán? - el kelpiano mantuvo ese mismo tono de voz y no se alejó ni un milímetro de Christopher.

-No debe ser fácil para ti lidiar sólo con todos esos cambios...-Pike sintió que se erizaba, pero no era por miedo...

\- ¿Te preocupas por cómo me siento? Puedes dejar de hacerlo, en realidad me siento mejor que nunca. - definitivamente su voz era provocativa.

-Bien...entonces ¿Podrías? - hizo afán de querer retirarse, pero Saru le impidió el paso.

-Te pedí que te vayas, pero volviste y no has dicho lo que quieres de mi...pero no es necesario...ahora puedo verlo y sentirlo...-el kelpiano susurraba a centímetros del oído de Pike, el calor de Saru provocó un escalofrío placentero en Christopher.

\- ¿Sentirlo?

-Cuando me acerque a ti tu ritmo cardiaco se elevó, tus pupilas se dilataron, Capitán...tiene razón...yo le agrado mucho...-Saru cerró la distancia y lo besó. Respiró profundo saboreando ese aroma del Capitán que tanto le gustaba. No tardó mucho en que Pike le correspondiera el beso pensando en que esto era contra las normas, pero no hizo afán de detenerse. Tampoco se opuso cuando el kelpiano lo arrastró a la cama y se posó encima de él, besándolo con furia en una acción que jamás se hubiera atrevido antes del Vahar'ai...pero ahora ya no tenía miedo de decir lo que quería y hacer lo que deseara...y en ese momento lo que deseaba era hacer el amor con su Capitán.  
Pike dejo de pensar en las normas cuando el calor en su cuerpo comenzó a subir, se quitó la camisa y ayudó a Saru a quitarse la suya. No pronunciaron palabra mientras se desvestían solo se regalaban caricias y besos largos y profundos. El kelpiano se frotaba sugerente al cuerpo de Christopher mientras ambos emitían pequeños jadeos. Estuvieron largos minutos acariciándose, besándose. Hasta que no quedó duda de lo mucho que ambos se deseaban.

-Capitán...siente...-Saru tomo los dedos de Pike y los guio hasta su entrada. - parece que mi biología se adapta para este tipo de situaciones...-el kelpiano estaba húmedo por la excitación, Pike sintió un jalón en su miembro hinchado... ¿Qué era lo que deseaba el Capitán? Deseaba a Saru, estar con él de la manera en que estaban ahora, se dio cuenta que no quería sólo una amistad.   
El Capitán tuvo suficiente del arrebato dominante de Saru e intercambio papeles posándose encima de su Primer Oficial.

-Llámame anticuado, pero necesito tu permiso para seguir...- Christopher introducía la punta de su pene y volvía a sacarlo, resistiendo la tentación de entrar por completo.

-Me encanta tu caballerosidad. - el propio Saru se impulsó hacia abajo penetrándose parcialmente, Pike salió de él y únicamente se introducía un poco jugando y probando la paciencia de su Primer Oficial, pero antes de que este pudiera protestar recibió la primera estocada profunda que lo hizo gemir.   
El Capitán tenía buen tamaño por lo que Saru podía sentir una presión en sus entrañas...  
Pike lo beso mientras comenzaba a tomar ritmo, estocada tras estocada. El beso era erótico, pero también transmitía ternura. Christopher Pike era un hombre romántico y apasionado después de todo.

-C-capitán... ¿Se siente bien adentro mío? - la erótica pregunta enloqueció a Pike quien gruñó en respuesta y aumentó la velocidad de las penetraciones. Claro que se sentía bien, el interior de Saru era húmedo, apretado y caliente... no tardó mucho cuando Christopher se derramó dentro, navegando en las olas de su orgasmo con pequeñas estocadas. Sería la primera de muchas veces esa misma tarde en las que ambos llegaban a la cumbre del placer.  
.....  
Saru se presentó a la Bahía médica. Después de su Vahar'ai tuvo la indicación de analizarse una vez por semana por lo menos durante un mes para verificar cambios. Hasta ahora todo parecía normal. Podía controlar a voluntad la presencia de las espinas las cuales fueron analizadas resultando ser un mecanismo de ataque y defensa algo que por el momento no tenía planeado usar a menos que alguna misión lo amerite.  
-Sr. Saru. - dijo la doctora Pollard. - me alegro de que venga pronto, siéntese por favor. - señalo una biocama y el kelpiano obedeció. - empecemos sus exámenes...  
Minutos después una alerta sonó en el puente...el Capitán contestó.  
\- ¿Que sucede doctora?

-Capitán, ¿Podría decirle a la teniente Burnham que se apresure a la Bahía médica?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es...- al Capitán le pareció escuchar una voz al fondo que decía casi gritando ’Por favor no le diga nada al Capitán’. - es personal...

-Si es algo personal supongo que puede esperar al término de su turno...

-Un paciente desea hablar con ella. Se encuentra un poco alterado y por su condición no deseo sedarlo...

-Voy para allá...-dijo Pike antes de cortar la transmisión.

-Capitán. - dijo Michael interponiéndose en su camino. - creo que es mejor que usted no vaya.

-Si mi audición no me falla escuche al Sr. Saru gritar, si MI Primer Oficial se encuentra alterado, requiero saber el por qué. - Michael no pudo detener a Pike y lo siguió hasta el ala médica en donde se podía ver a la Dra. Pollard tratando de calmar a un bastante alterado kelpiano.

\- ¡No, es que...no puede ser, no! - Saru gemía desesperado y Pike sintió como un balde de agua helada recorría su cuerpo. No le importo quien pudiera verlo, pero se apresuró a la biocama y tomó la mano de su Primer Oficial.

-Saru, mírame por favor, calma, respira...- al principio el kelpiano se resistió a mirarlo, pero minutos después el cálido apoyo del Capitán logro que gradualmente su respiración se normalizara. Pike no sabía que pasaba, pero para que Saru reaccione con miedo...debía ser algo grave.

\- ¿Dra. Pollard? - pregunto el Capitán con un nudo en el estómago...

\- Esto es algo confuso debido a que el Sr. Saru es mi primer espécimen kelpiano, durante sus primeros análisis no se detectaron cambios.- la doctora proyectaba las imágenes para que los presentes puedan visualizar lo que decía.- tenemos este pequeño saco que observamos junto a la vejiga el cual era considerado un órgano vestigial ya que desconocíamos su función, tal como un apéndice en los humanos sin embargo, los análisis de hoy muestran un aumento en el grosor de revestimiento de material glandular blando…

\- ¿Pero eso que significa, está teniendo una especie de apendicitis? - pregunto Pike algo impaciente, en ningún momento soltó la mano de Saru y esto no pasó desapercibido por la Doctora.

-A eso voy Capitán...los exámenes de sangre muestran la presencia de la hormona hcG...esa hormona la produce normalmente el embrión cuando ha sido implantado exitosamente en el útero...

\- ¿El qué? - Christopher soltó suavemente la mano de Saru y se acercó más a la Doctora. Pero Michael se adelantó a preguntar.

\- ¿Quiere decir que Saru está...embarazado? - preguntó la chica con asombro.

-Necesito realizar más exámenes, pero con los datos que tengo por ahora...diría que en efecto se está llevando a cabo un embarazo...

-Pero...Saru... ¿Eso es posible? - Michael se acercó hacia el kelpiano y le pregunto susurrando.

-Yo no...no pensé que... no creí que el ADN kelpiano sea compatible con el ADN humano. - susurró con preocupación el kelpiano.

Un ruido sordo provocó que todos den un salto. Algo cayó al suelo. Y ese algo era el Capitán quien se había desmayado...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fin (?) Loool
> 
> Cariño, feliz cumpleaños, lamento si no fue lo que esperabas pero espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco, y ya sabes siempre dejo un final abierto para posibles situaciones….


End file.
